Ulm
Ulm Ulm is a principality and town located along the Rhine River in western Germany. The town was founded on the exact same day the German Empire collpased, meaning it was founded at the exact moment the the Era of Growth ended, and the moment The New Era began, making it the only town to have existed in two eras at once. The town was founded by the german paperpikmin, who had lived in Germany since his joining until it's untimely collapse. History of Ulm Early History Ulm was founded immediately after the collapse of Germany, and initially was going to be the capital of a new nation named the Holy Roman Empire. The creation of Nazi Germany convinced paperpikmin to rejoin Germany however. The city's expansion was initially very slow, with only the town hall constructed, holding holy artifacts and the town's gold reserve. Slowly, more homes were constructed in order for future residents to be situated. Ulm officially opened doors soon after, recruiting many new players to the town. Very active ones include asphalt_1828 and luckyluckieluke. The policy led to extremely rapid expansion for the principality, however was changed once the first conflict in Ulm's history occured. The Tnt Affair The player tntchicken was invited by paperpikmin into the town, despite the fact that they were not properly vetted and fully trustworthy. This would lead to the town paying the price, with him and his friend looting and griefing the small town. The disheartening outcome however, would quickly be reversed, due to the town being in it's infancy. This led to an immediate change in policy, where recruitment was far more strict now. Rapid Expansion The principality at this point had been part of USTN for the majority of it's lifespan, despite forming entirely for Germany. The reasoning for this was unrest over the name Nazi Germany, and a desire to return to the old era of Germany. This was shortly before the German rebellion. Ulm at this time grew in size and infrastructure massively. The Ulm sheep farm, Ulm storage, and many new Ulm houses were constructed. More importantly, however, were the increase of outposts in use by Ulm. Ulm's first outpost was established in the icy mountains of Asia for mining, and was relatively successful in adding to the wealth of the nation. The second outpost is detailed more in the next section, specifically Kazan. The third outpost was Ulm's first End Grinder, specifically designed for the mass accumulation of unarmed. TTimmy was the creator of the grinder, however after an expedition that led to Ulm rediscovering the lost grinder, they allowed the principality use of it. Minor issues of disruption of the grinder occur occasionally, however the deal is a solidified and well made one. Another outpost was established in Antarctica as well. The residents of Ulm enjoyed a time of peace and growth, with new assets being made constantly. Fall of Kazan The fall of Kazan was known before the event itself occurred, as a deal was forged between Kazan leader Netflix and paperpikmin. The town was largely evacuated and looted before it actually collapsed, primarily by Ulm and Netflix. The center of the town was also outposted immediately after it's collapse, allowing the riches of it's center to be exploited by the principality. Shortly after the collapse many players went to strip the already looted remains of Kazan to bare bones. The castles of Kazan are now shells of what they once were, however the area is of Ulm sovereignty now. More details on the event can be found elsewhere. The Estate Wars The principality of Ulm's first conflict would be with their sister town in Germany, Munich. After seizing the sword "This Machine Kills Communists" of paperpikmin and distributing it to the state, paperpikmin declared war on Munich for the transgression. The first battle occurred within the town of Munich itself, with a flood of Snowfugees being levied at 73beetle, leading to the mass snowing of Munich. A peace treaty was eventually signed, ending the first Estate War, wherein the sword would be returned to paperpikmin and the Snowfugees would in turn stop being granted access. The second war began when 73beetle seized the estate of paperpikmin in Munich after a disagreement. This led to two battles. The first was the Battle of Munich, wherein paperpikmin used access in the Munich Times HQ to launch aquatic bombardments on Munich, as a light form of attack. The retaliation was the continued confiscation of the estate and distribution of paperpikmin's wealth within it. This led to the Battle of The Elbe River, wherein paperpikmin launched bombardments on Munich for their continued illegal confiscation. The result initially was stalemate, however soon after a peace treaty was signed returning the estate in return for the land to be repaired. The Release of Penguinia Penguinia, Ulm's Antarctican outpost, was established as a Kingdom after ArizTrad settled the freezing steppe. The colony quickly became a town of it's own, and with the arrival of colonist wolfbj, the region looked like an entirely independent town. However, the colony functioned as a direct part of Ulm. The principality of Ulm and King ArizTrad made an agreement, wherein in return for all gold spent claiming (48) Penguinia would be granted independence as a vassal of Ulm. This effectively makes them sovereign, but still under the Ulm principality. The Kingdom quickly became the gem of Antarctica, establishing beautiful farms and homes in the icy tundra. The vassalage of the town was questioned by several other people, especially when they joined a different nation, Connecticut, than Ulm, Nazi Germany. Ulm however asserts authority over the town as a vassal, and instead says that they are the only town to be in two nations, Nazi Germany and Connecticut. This makes Ulm even more unique. The future of the Kingdom of Penguinia is unknown, on whether they will attempt to gain independence, or remain a loyal vassal. Time of Good Feelings The principality after this affair entered a time of peace and growth. Many new buildings, such as the Quarters, Bar, and second Munich Times HQ were finished. The construction of the second Ulm end grinder, one to specialize on xp, has also finished. The town of Munich has also officially joined the principality of Ulm in vassalage, becoming the second town to do so. This is far more a symbolic act, however, as little to no authority can be brought over the larger town of Munich. Government of Ulm Structure Ulm is a democratic principality under the Holy Roman Empire. The prince of Ulm is paperpikmin, however the position of Chancellor, the official governing head of Ulm, is elected Monthly, with political parties running for the position. Ulm is under the Holy Roman Empire as well, however the Empire is generally unused, and as such the acting emperor is disputed. The town resides in Nazi Germany, which is currently undergoing political reform. The town functions as one of the three main administrative capitals of the nation, with Hamburg being the main capital, and Munich being the third capital. Subject Nations The principality also has possesion of numerous subjects, including the Kingdom of Penguinia, and the town of Munich. The vassals under Ulm experience almost no rules or authority, with the only conditions being that they are vassal in name, and respect Ulm laws. Buildings of Ulm Residential Ulm currently possesses a residential sector, with 5 homes. The homes are organized as follows: * House 1 occupied by asphalt_1828 * House 2 occupied by luckyluckieluke * House 3 occupied by Fuhrer* * House 4 occupied by FrikkenWicked* * House 5 vacant *Houses may be evicted soon. Government Ulm currently possesses three official state buildings, and one farm under direct autonomy of the principality and the reigning government. The buildings are organized as follows: * The Ulm Storage House * The Ulm Quarters * The Ulm Town Hall * The Ulm Sheep Farm Privatized Ulm currently possesses two privatized buildings, owned by corporations or specific residents. While eminent domain may be used on the property they are under direct control of the private owner. The buildings are organized as follows: * The Ulm Bar owned by paperpikmin * The Munich Times Headquarters 2 owned by The Munich Times